1-acetoxy-7-vinyl-octamethyltetrasiloxane (see Japanese Kokoku Patent No. Sho 43[1968]-9080) and 1-acetoxy-nonamethyltetrasiloxane (see European Polymer Journal Vol. 17, 413-419, 1981) have been known as 1-acyloxy-organotetrasiloxanes.
However, 1-acyloxy-organotetrasiloxanes having a monovalent organic group containing an acryloyloxy group or a monovalent organic group containing a methacryloyloxy group bonded to a silicon atom at one end of the molecular chain and an acyloxy group bonded to a silicon atom at the other end of the molecular chain have been unknown.